How Gender Morphization Works
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Ozzy asks Drix to explain to him how gender morphization works.


**So you remember in that _Ozzy and Drix_ episode where Ozzy accidentally enters Christine's body after an accident at the pool involving Hector, right? Well, here is a fanfic which should deliver the best explanation of gender morphosis possible. This fanfic will actually tell how it works for those who are wondering, except this explanation is not canon in any way. It's just my idea on how it works since I thought about a possibility while watching the episode, waiting for the episode to explain the details about the workings of gender morphosis, which it never really did. So I decided to write a fanfiction like I planned to for if the show didn't explain it, so here you go and I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: May contain spoilers for the episode, so it's advised you watch the episode before reading if you don't want it spoiled for you.**

It was thirty minutes after Ozzy got back from Christine's body to Hector's through the eye and a thought kept running through his mind that kept bugging him: how gender morphization really worked.

_I know Drix said somethin' about being stuck a female cell if I didn't get out of Christine in time, but how does it work?_ He thought to himself as he paced back and forth in his and Drix's office, _I mean, he never really told me exactly how it worked, like how the cell becomes more of a female instead of a male... Is there some kinda weird, wacked out female hormone that does this? Or do cells develop some type o' female DNA as they stay in the body?_

In Ozzy's police training, he'd never learned about what happened to male cells in female bodies. Heck, he'd never even heard about it!

When he'd first stumbled into Christine's body, he was just fine. Nothing went wrong with him until he was talking to the ladies who had blasted the germ that was with him. _Then_ everything started getting girly from there.

He started using words that some would probably use and at one point, when one of the girls who tagged along with him said that he was afraid he was becoming girly, he denied that he would ever become girly.

Later after hearing Drix's explanation of what was happening to him, he finally understood. Except once he was back in Hector's body, he couldn't help but wonder why a male cell would become a female. It just didn't seem right.

As he was trying to think of how it worked, Drix came in.

"Ah, Drix, my man!" Ozzy said with a smile, pleased to see Drix since he knew the pill would be able to explain things better, "I've been waitin' for ya!"

"Why?" Drix asked, curiosity showing on his face.

"Well, ya see, I was just curious about that gender morph thingy, and I wanted to know more about it." The white blood cell told him, "Like, how does gender morphization even work?"

"Well you see Ozzy, when a cell enters a female's body their DNA starts to change to match that of the female body, so they start to change." Drix began to explain, "It's unknown whether the female hormones are involved but some believe there is a possibility."

"Whoa, wait a minute... What?!" Ozzy asked, taken aback by the last thing Drix had said, "You mean to tell me that female hormones could've been affectin' me?!"

"Well, yes..." Drix said, a finger to his chin in thought, "But like I said, there _is_ a possibility, but...mostly it's the female DNA affecting you."

"So back to the DNA starting to change..." Ozzy began, "How does the permanently becoming a girl thing work?"

"Well as you already know, once you're inside Christine's body long enough, you will permanently change to a female." Drix explained, "But how you're not able to change back to a male is unknown, but what is known is that something is keeping you from reverting back to your male self, even if you got back to the male body. Perhaps that's where the female hormones come in."

"Wait, so what you're saying is, if I was stuck in Christine's body any longer I would've changed permanently because first my DNA starts to change, then I get those female hormones that keep me from turning back?"

"I'm afraid so, Ozzy." Drix said as if he were ashamed to admit it.

"Well I'm glad I was able to get outta there and keep my manliness." Ozzy said happily, thankful to have gotten back in Hector's body before he became a girl forever.

"Yeah, sure..." Drix said with a smile as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ozzy questioned, looking at Drix skeptically.

"Oh nothing..." Drix said, looking up as he remembered the one time Ozzy screamed like a girl when he was tied up and almost dunked into a boiling hot substance by Smirch.

"You better not be thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'..." Ozzy muttered, slightly glaring at the cold pill from the corner of his eye.

"What? It was funny!" Drix said with a laugh.

"Yeah, to _you_!" Ozzy retorted, crossing his arms and looking away, his eyes closed, "To me it was utter embarrassment."

"Well one thing's for sure, it's good to have you back!" Drix said, giving Ozzy a slap on the back.

"And it's good to be back." Ozzy said with a roll of his eyes, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

**I'm sorry this is short, but this story was meant to explain my theory/headcanon of how gender morphization works. I hope it made sense. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and enjoyed.**


End file.
